


Puppy love by the See

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Challenges, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A quick fluffy piece for the Winnix fluff challenge
Relationships: Lewis Nixon & Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Puppy love by the See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



What's better than a puppy to cheer Nix up? 

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
